stumptownfandomcom-20200214-history
Tookie Alvarez
Tookie Alvarez is a food vendor and acquaintance of Dex Parios. History Helping Dex When Dex came to him looking for Baxter Hall, he told her that Baxter was bad news and she shouldn't try finding him. When she insisted, Tookie told her where she might find him.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 Stealing Randall's File Dex enlisted Tookie's help when she learned where any possible evidence of Randall Tapper's wrongdoing would be kept. He posed as a janitor and broke into the building. He then got into a locked room and stole a file. On his way out, he was caught by Artie and a security guard and had to hand the file back over in order not to get arrested. However, when he got back to Dex, he showed her that he had a copy that he hid in his pants.Family Ties, 1x04 Pop-Up Restaurant After learning that CJ McCollum had liked his taco truck on Instagram, Tookie started to believe he'd grown beyond it and needed to open his own restaurant. When Dex asked him to come cook for the day at Bad Alibi, he took advantage of that and posted that he was doing a one-day pop-up restaurant. His assistant chef said a food critic might be coming, so when he saw Frank sitting at the bar, he believed Frank was the critic and sent him a very fancy meal. He also cooked for CJ McCollum when he came in and was delighted when McCollum posted about it on Instagram. When Tookie read a review that said that him opening a restaurant and abandoning the food truck would be a loss for food trucks, he decided that he owed it to Portland to keep the food truck.Bad Alibis, 1x05 Truck Violations Tookie's truck was inspected by Julius Kraft, who said he had permit violations and his truck would be shut down until he got them taken care of. He went to Cosgrove, hoping she could help expedite the process. They quickly bonded over their shared love of food, including the discovery that some mole sauce she'd had at a restaurant right after moving to Portland was his recipe. She agreed to help him. After his permits came through, he brought her some food, though she said it could be considered a bribe. Despite this, she ate the food and loved it. In return, she cooked a special recipe she'd created and brought it to his truck for him to try. He loved it as well. When she returned to the truck again, they both reminded each other that they're married and it's just about the food. Tookie showed her a recipe she'd inspired and she said that her friends call her Bobby.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Helping Ansel Tookie talked to Ansel when Ansel started looking into moving out. He asked Tookie why security deposits were so much and Tookie shared a story of a friend who burned down half a wall during a tiki party.Dex Education, 1x09 Delivering Tacos and Helping Dex At Dex's request, Tookie brought a box full of tacos to her house. When he arrived, he was surprised at the raging party. He then learned that Ansel had moved out. Tookie knew Dex was struggling with being alone in the house, but Dex wouldn't admit it. After Dex finished her newest case and reunited her client with his lost family, Tookie told her she'd done a good thing and asked her if he'd have to avoid any more parties at her place. She then confessed to him that the quiet reminded her of the desert, with enemy combatants everywhere. He reminded her that it might not be the worst thing, learning to be on her own.The Past and the Furious, 1x11 Helping Ansel Tookie agreed to help Ansel surprised Dex with a dessert. However, he was upset to learn Ansel was insisting on making Baked Alaska. Despite this, he helped. It was a very difficult process, but they managed to make the Baked Alaska, which they surprised Dex with at Bad Alibi.Dirty Dexy Money, 1x12 Running Bad Alibi When Ansel became overwhelmed at Bad Alibi while Grey was gone, he called Tookie to help out. Tookie came in and cooked for some unhappy customers and then told the rest of the staff to shape up. When Bad Alibi received a bad review on Yelp, Tookie knew it was the unhappy couple, who had claimed to like his food while they were there. He knew he recognized them from somewhere and eventually figured out he'd done a catering gig for them in the past and they slammed him then. They ran a marriage retreat business and he and Ansel then went and egged their home to get some revenge.The Dex Factor, 1x13 Personality Relationships Romantic He is married. Familial He has two children, whom he put through community college using the money from his food truck.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Friendships He and Dex are friends. When she needs help, she sometimes goes to him for information. Professional Career He owns and runs a taco stand in Portland. He claims to use free-range chickens, but he really buys everything on the cheap. He used to work as a sous chef at a restaurant named Arturo's, where he created a mole sauce. Then the owner claimed credit for the recipe, leaving him heartbroken and promising never to make mole again. Notes and Trivia *At his stand, it costs him $.78 to make a taco that he sells for $4. Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters